


(Not so well) hidden treasures

by Goddess47



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 07:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13359420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/pseuds/Goddess47
Summary: Thesock drawer? Really?





	(Not so well) hidden treasures

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Look! I wrote something!

Stiles' first thought was _In the_ sock _drawer_? How much of a cliche is that?

He stared at the velvet jewelry box -- a ring, most likely, based on its size -- and took a deep breath. He resisted the impulse to open it.

His birthday was in another two weeks and, well, he suspected Derek had _something_ big planned. But, well, this was unexpected.

Derek came into their bedroom, one towel slung around his waist and another in his hands, drying his hair.

"If we don't get going, we're going to be..." Derek's voice trailed off.

Stiles turned to face Derek, the box resting in the palm of his hand.

"I was looking for my Batman socks and thought maybe they got mixed up with yours," Stiles admitted. "The _sock_ drawer?"

Derek blushed. Even after all this time, Stiles still found it charming.

"Um..." Derek stuttered. He moved closer to Stiles. "It was supposed to be for your birthday," he said softly.

Stiles held up his free hand. "Okay. Hold that thought." He handed Derek the box and moved to the closet. He pulled out a ratty sneaker from the jumble on the floor. 

Derek wrinkled his nose as Stiles took something out of the shoe and threw the shoe back into the closet.

Stiles broke through the plastic wrap around the small box. "Didn't want it to be too smelly," he admitted with a small grin.

Derek looked faintly stunned.

"Okay, big guy, you go first!" Stiles grinned.

Derek took a breath, opened the box -- it was a ring! Stiles mentally fist-pumped! -- and asked, "Stiles, will you marry me?"

Stiles opened the box he had unwrapped to show Derek the ring nestled there. 

"If you'll also marry me!" Stiles gave a happy laugh.


End file.
